


【孔李】王子变青蛙

by diemoony



Category: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 失忆, 恋爱的酸臭味, 狗血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 大纲流口嗨。※ 又名《失忆总裁爱上我》※ 有点雷，我提前讲了。※ 除了孔李的爱情，其他什么都是假的。
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook
Kudos: 3





	【孔李】王子变青蛙

含金汤勺出身，过惯了锦衣玉食，前呼后拥生活的财阀大少孔刘：

某日某天在去下属单位开会的时候，遇到了送桶装水的打工小妹李栋旭：

纯看脸式【一】【见】【钟】【情】。

孔刘先生仗着自己脸帅身材好钱包鼓又是地头蛇，戏耍卑微的都市打工者李栋旭扛着一桶水陪他逛【自己打下的江山】，楼上楼下都逛完了才悠哉哉去他21楼的办公室换水。

——然而特么他的高档办公室根本没有饮水机，已经是全自动循环水了。

李栋旭深感自己被耍了，让对方付水钱顺便付误工费，孔少嬉皮笑脸掏出自己的黑卡说我刷卡，甚至还要包年。

李栋旭的理解：包一年的水。

孔刘的理解：[~%?…,# *'☆&℃$︿★? ——哔哔哔——]

但栋旭肯定是没有刷卡机的，就问他要现金，这个在孔刘听来就是同意了，情场浪子孔先生顺水推舟表示：那你自己来找嘛~

然后坐在自己的高档奢华天龙人专属真皮椅子上，解了西装扣子，敞开胸怀。

李栋旭：有钱人真的好懒。

遂挨过去翻他兜。

然而有钱人的西装都是量身定做的，所以比较紧，李栋旭比较实诚，挤不进去就硬挤，反正怎么样都是要把钱抠出来。

孔刘被他摸得心猿意马，越发觉得这是投怀送抱，他虽然内心不屑，但是觉得偶尔吃一次平民餐也蛮好的，你看他白白嫩嫩的，刘海卷卷的，睫毛长长的，嘴唇红红的……嗯？没钱打工有钱买口红吗？来哥哥亲一个……

然后就亲了。

李栋旭宕机30秒。

前15秒在想我居然被一个爷们亲了，后15秒在想被爷们亲嘴到底算不算初吻没了。

孔刘：哇，他发呆的样子也好可爱，来，哥再亲一个。

然后他就被打了。

每天扛水的李栋旭可不是李MC那样的货色【吐槽破壁警告

财阀大少孔刘被打翻在地，同时被摸走了钱包。李栋旭拼命擦嘴后，扔下钱包扬长而去。

孔刘仰面朝天宕机30秒。

前15秒在想我居然被个下贱平民打了他居然敢打我，后15秒在想草！他好单纯好不做作和外面的妖艳贱货好不一样！

孔刘盘腿坐起来看钱包，发现李栋旭居然真的只拿了水钱。

——更爱了。

当晚就找人把李栋旭上到李家族谱下到喂过的流浪狗都刨出来梳理了一遍。

孔刘先生的格言是：虽然我有钱，但我不花钱买爱情。

当然他所谓的爱情也就是别人爱他，跟他爱别人没什么关系。

——渣男本色，香飘万里。

第二天，骚气亮黄法拉利就停到了李栋旭小区门口，碍于小区街道实在太窄，预想的帅气出场是不行了，孔刘先生只能从车窗里探出半个身子挥手，还被路过小孩滋了一脸早餐奶。

早起去早餐店打工的李栋旭顺便叫了好友交通警曹世镐过来贴罚单创收。

之后发生了大约1w字的打情骂俏欢喜冤家：

他们一起在豪华游艇上钓鱼最后因为吵架互相拖拽着跌进海里，去包场看电影的时候引发火灾，去逛品牌男装的时候在更衣室里从比尺寸发展到打架，孔刘先生蹬着意大利名牌设计师设计的皮鞋上树给李栋旭捞过猫，也穿着李栋旭阿爸的平民汗背心坐在漏雨的小房子里吃过栋旭亲手做的泡菜拉面。

这些小小的快乐让孔刘先生回味，但是最让他回味的，是在情人节的晚会上，他当着所有上流名贵的面和李栋旭告白时对方的沦陷（脑补小网文不要在意细节，就当全世界彩虹事业成功男男结婚也没那么大惊小怪了），即使李栋旭穿着最便宜的运动服，踩着破烂球鞋故意气他，孔刘也用最深情的眼神，坚定地抓住他的手，对他说：撒拉嘿呦！

小白兔李栋旭到底还是让大灰狼孔刘给叼了。

耳朵好吃，嘴巴好吃，哪哪都好吃(๑´ڡ`๑) 

之后大约可以吃8q字。

接下来的剧情就开始渣了。

毕竟对孔刘来说，李栋旭就像一款精美的游戏，但是打通关了，就是通关了。

青铜人渣是拔diao无情，无论是diao长还是时长都不会很长。

白银人渣是每次交公粮都全情投入，交完就消失跑路，渐渐地你就觉得你不是在约会，而是在追债。

王者人渣是上床的时候柔情蜜意，消失前还要给你写甜甜蜜蜜的床头卡片，叫了roomservice但只有你一个人饮酒到天明，当你对他产生怀疑的时候，他再出现在你身后，捂你的眼睛，挠你的耳朵，搂你的腰，接他的吻。你是他手里的风筝，猫爪里的老鼠，橡皮筋一头的溜溜球，但你问他，你永远是他的「亲爱的」only。

还能更渣一点吗？

可以。

那就是他去你打工的酒吧开趴体，喝的五迷三道你给他上醒酒茶都认不出来，还顺便要听他和伙伴吹嘘自己非同一般的「农家乐恋爱史」。

姓李的今晚没把姓孔的打得他妈都不认得完全是人穷志短怕赔不起，先往他们一群人的酒里挤芥末先！惩恶扬善不留名，李栋旭一边哭一边说是芥末辣的。

做完好事就跑路的李栋旭一路吸着鼻子跑回了家，回家还要面对妹妹的玩笑妈妈的关心，越想越生气，终于恶向胆边生，决定明天再去扎了姓孔的跑车轮胎出气。

然而恶人自有恶人磨（？），当空一声雷，赵寅成大兄逮今日真诚客串正义反派，作为孔家财团的竞争对手，掷骰子决定「天亮了，让姓孔的消失吧」，于是找人真的对孔刘的跑车动了手脚，然而在车子爆炸前，轮胎正好扎上了李栋旭扔路上的铁钉子，司机下车查看，孔刘正好下车活动，所以车子爆炸的时候，他没有直接粉身碎骨，而是被气浪掀到了山下面。

李栋旭：跑车被扎轮胎是会爆炸的吗？？？？！！

孔刘：流血了，昏迷了。

李栋旭背着孔刘一路跑去了社区医院，正好又躲过了赵寅成的枪手扫尾。

（所以为什么不直接安排枪手暗杀呢？这个问题问赵寅成不要问我可能人家就想要个爆炸的艺术）

当孔刘脑袋上绑着白绷带坐起来吓醒了衣不解带伺候他两天三夜的李栋旭的时候，他开口了：

「我是谁？你是谁？我在哪里？」

李栋旭：敲！！！！！

然后他钱不够了，孔刘除了脑袋有问题其他哪儿都没问题，所以他们只好先从社区医院出来。

回了家，一看报纸，孔家大少车祸后尸骨无存，孔家资产被掰碎了吃得干干净净拆分得井井有条，还有股东出来涕泪横流给赵家念感谢信的采访节目。

什么叫效率！什么叫对员工负责！什么叫新时代有理想有计划的反派！

这就是了。

李栋旭和曹世镐顶着脑袋研究了几份财经杂志后得出结论：这姓孔的真是遭报应了。

曹世镐：这也算给哥你报仇了。

说完抬头看到孔刘正穿着大裤衩坐着小板凳给李栋旭择菜。

曹世镐：这谁？

李栋旭：……孔地哲。

曹世镐：我觉得他看着有点眼熟。

（看报纸，孔刘，人五人六，眼高于顶。看孔地哲，傻瓜一个）

曹世镐：行。

送走曹世镐，李栋旭回味了30秒报仇的快感，发现自己毫无快感。

孔地哲：栋栋你怎么不高兴？

李栋旭：看到你就来气。

孔地哲：为什么啊？

李栋旭：不为什么。

孔地哲：不要生气了，给你切苹果，是小兔子形状的哦。

李栋旭：你还会这个？

孔地哲：不知怎么就会了。

李栋旭意识到，这可能是孔刘熟练的把妹技能被动触发了，更气了，气得胸脯一鼓一鼓的，孔地哲喂给他吃，他咬得嘎嘣脆，孔地哲开开心心自己直接拿回来吃了一口。

失忆的是孔刘，不是李栋旭，李栋旭瞬间脸红了。

气成河豚！

李栋旭再次恶向胆边生，决定让孔刘体会下什么叫真正的「农家乐」！

当晚李栋旭睡他的木板床，孔地哲在旁边打地铺盖一层局局促促的小毯子。

孔地哲：栋栋晚安。

李栋旭：关下灯，麻溜的。

第二天，李栋旭凌晨4点半起床决定赶孔地哲去送牛奶，发现他发烧了。

最终又亲自照顾了他三天。

李栋旭：……（有钱人真他妈娇贵）

孔地哲：栋栋真好，我会一辈子报答你。

李栋旭：闭嘴，吃药。

之后他俩只能挤一张小床，盖一床被子。李栋旭不准孔地哲对着他脖子呵气，背靠背睡着，结果大半夜被热醒，孔地哲跟抱毛绒玩具似的，上手上脚。

李栋旭：这日子没法过了。

第一天睁眼到天亮。

一周后亲亲热热抱着睡已经习惯了，发现有钱人皮肉真的好，冬暖夏凉。

总之孔刘二人就这么开始了可以有5w字左右的 **平民农家乐** 。

李栋旭平时是在大学念研究生当助教，没事的时候打工，现在有了孔地哲，不仅打工有人分担了，李栋旭发现他居然课业也能帮点忙，英文还挺行。

他发现孔地哲和孔刘最大的不同在于：

和孔刘相处的时候，他帮你把一切都安排好了，但你也只能跟着他给你的安排走，就算你不想，你也不可以。

和孔地哲相处的时候，他会等着你，等你跟上来一起手拉手地走，等你想好要干什么然后陪你一起做。

他们一起搬水送外卖，李栋旭累了孔地哲就抢过去自己扛，但要栋栋给他擦汗。

下大雨小电驴抛锚了，他赶李栋旭去小店躲雨自己推着车子去找人修。

李栋旭下课了他骑小电驴来接他，冰好的西瓜插着筷子就放在筐子里。

晚上李栋旭做作业他就坐旁边撑头看他。

睡觉自觉关灯掖被子但是人抱上来也不客气。

李栋旭又心动又纠结。

伤他心的是孔刘，让他动心的是孔地哲，然而孔刘也让他动心过，然而孔刘就是孔地哲。

虽然一开始李栋旭的确故意为难孔地哲很多事，但他好像完全没意识到也不生气，就算是正常人也不该好脾气到这个地步，这让李栋旭产生了“这个狗崽子不会是装傻骗我”的想法。

事实证明，好人之所以是好人，做坏事容易心虚。

李栋旭：孔刘？

忙着洗菜的孔地哲看了他一眼：你叫谁？

李栋旭：没事。

走在路上两人手拉手吃雪糕。

李栋旭：孔刘你那个换给我吃。

孔地哲：啊？谁？

李栋旭：……没事……但你那个换给我吃。

总之就这么冷不丁试了几次，都没试出来孔地哲是假装的。

看来他是真失忆了。李栋旭又忍不住内疚，被人渣了就当被狗咬了吧，他也在这里受够苦了，当长工都快当了一个多月了，看着都壮了一圈了。李栋旭有偷偷看报纸，孔刘的父母因为儿子「失踪」伤心过度，资产又重组转手的差不多了，就准备下个月去美国定居了，换句话说，如果孔刘现在不回去，他可能再也见不到自己的父母了。

晚上两人正睡觉呢，李栋旭翻个身子和孔地哲面对面，孔地哲眼睛已经闭了，热热的鼻息打在李栋旭脸上，无论看多少次，他都不得不承认，这真他妈是张英俊的脸啊！李栋旭想起孔刘当时嘲笑自己乡巴佬的话，又有点冒火气，他捏着孔地哲鼻子把他憋醒了。

孔地哲拿头蹭蹭，被李栋旭推开了。

李栋旭：你想起来自己是谁没有？

孔地哲：我是孔地哲啊。

李栋旭：……这是我给你随口起的，我找到你家人了，我送你回去吧？

孔地哲立刻露出那种被抛弃的大狗的眼神看着李栋旭：你不要我啦？

李栋旭：这跟我要不要你有什么关系，你又不是我的？

孔地哲眨了眨眼睛：那你跟我一起回去吗？

李栋旭：我送你回去，你家里人很有钱的，正好给你治治脑子。

孔地哲看着李栋旭不说话。

李栋旭：然后我就回来了，当然你们要是给我一笔钱感谢我就更好了。你看我房子这么小，床这么窄，地板这么烂……

孔地哲：那我问家里人要了钱再来找你吧。

李栋旭琢磨着你要是治好了想起来怕不是要整死我，忙说：也不用了，嗨，就当我做好事吧，也不用你给钱了，你赶紧回去吧。

说完李栋旭想转身，但孔地哲一把抱住他，脑袋抵在他肩窝上死不松手。

打苦工一个月的孔地哲也是不可同日而语了嘿！

孔地哲：我不回去了，过去的一切都想不起来说明也不是多让我留恋的事。但是我醒来看到你的第一眼，心里的那种开心是非常真实的，我从来没有体会过那么开心的感觉，我的心“噗通噗通噗通”都要跳出来了。

李栋旭听他讲的觉得自己的心也要“噗通噗通噗通”跳出来了。

李栋旭：你放屁，你之前记得个屁，还从来没有，你看看你这张嘴……

孔地哲又蹭着他肩窝晃脑袋，正好脸蹭到李栋旭的耳朵，更加得意了：你耳朵好烫啊，我们以前是不是恋人啊？我肯定喜欢你。

说着孔地哲就重重地BO了一口李栋旭的鼻尖：我们是不是像罗密欧与朱丽叶那种，因为门第差距被迫分开的那种，哦哦哦~李栋旭，你为什么是李栋旭……

李栋旭被他说得又好笑又羞耻，这都什么乱七八糟的，有钱人脑子真的有病。他一巴掌拍开孔地哲的脸转过身去，但孔地哲滚烫的身体紧贴着他的背，一点缝隙都没有。

“栋栋我不要回去，你不要赶我走。”

孔地哲对着他耳朵撒娇，人还抱得死紧，李栋旭整个人都要烧起来了。同时他还发现孔地哲硬了，耀武扬威地挺得很得意，问心无愧地往他腰上撞。

李栋旭被他蹭的也硬起来，内心却更加光火：脑子撞缺了，下面的功能倒是很完备嘛！

李栋旭不管自己也不管孔地哲，闭着眼睛硬睡，孔地哲哼哼地蹭了他一会儿，居然也慢慢睡着了，只不过睡着之前反复在那里讲不肯回去。

第二天一起，孔地哲又发烧了。

李栋旭：敲！！！！

又带他去看病，这次换了大点的医院，医生问了问情况说要不做个脑部CT。钱又不够，李栋旭回家找到了孔刘曾经送给他的表，他当时知道自己被骗后气坏了，结果一摔把表面给摔碎了就一直锁在柜子里，现在江湖救急，也不知道能卖多少钱。

结果送去表店当，虽然觉得肯定被坑了，但爆出的数字也够可以了。

李栋旭想真是冥冥之中早有注定，他送给我的东西还是用来还给他了，这样我们也彻底两不相欠了。

交钱，做扫描，结果也没啥事，医生说虽然有血块，但在慢慢自己消解，不要刺激他就好了，要天天开心出奇迹。

李栋旭：敲！！！里——

孔地哲：哦莫哦莫好怕好怕，地哲要不开心了……

李栋旭：我佛了。

又把人领回家了。

  
  


回到当的表上，其实孔刘当时送给李栋旭的那块表是真的很贵，有多贵，孔家特供，四舍五入，送媳妇也可以，孔刘万花丛中过这么多年，也就送出过这么一块表，当时狐朋狗友聚会的时候还吹过，一片起哄中，痴心不悔，是浪子的金贵。

店家修好表面，价格五倍翻之后又倒手了出去，兜兜转转，结果到了赵寅成手里。

鉴于孔刘的【尸体】一直没找到，他看到这块表的时候灵光一闪。

当晚就找人把李栋旭上到李家族谱下到喂过的流浪狗都刨出来梳理了一遍。

第二天他就像所有反派那样坐着高档黑轿车带着墨镜来到了小破社区，远远地就看到孔刘开着小电驴，后面载着李栋旭，两个人跟小夫妻似的有说有笑欢欢喜喜，车座后还绑着个喇叭在自动喊话：xx超市做活动，满千送百还有抽奖，大家快去呀。

合着在做人形流动广告。

（看成人流广告的我劝你们真的停下来反思个几秒）

赵寅成咂咂嘴，觉得有意思极了。

众所周知，现实中的有钱人怎样不管，文艺作品中的有钱人真的都很无聊。

特长：没事找事。

第二天孔地哲上街打酱油买菜顺便扛着修好的电风扇回来的路上，听到杂货店的金婶跟他讲：

「你小媳妇要被人开着大奔接走啦！」

这话告诉我们两个信息：

【1】七姑八婆有灵敏的恋爱嗅觉

【2】七姑八婆认高档车不太行

孔地哲一路狂奔，远远就看到一个人五人六，眼高于顶的黑西装从家里走出来，后面还跟着李栋旭，两人一起进了一辆低调奢华能装B的黑色玛莎拉蒂，在尘土飞扬的小路上跋扈而去，后窗还特么是全黑的啥也看不见。

孔地哲东西一丢，立刻一边喊一边追，众所周知，所有文艺作品里的追车都是追不上的，孔地哲也不能仗着讨丈母娘（我）喜欢就打破这个定律，所以玛莎拉蒂到底还是消失在了地平线尽头，而孔地哲跑着跑着脚一崴人咕噜咕噜撞路边大石头上了。

啊—— **孔刘归位。**

该记得的一样没忘，不该记得的也照单全收。

孔刘灰头土脸地在地上坐了几分钟，拍拍屁股，一个人慢悠悠地往李栋旭家走，路过的街坊领居跟他打招呼他也笑眯眯地回了，摸摸自己的脸，觉得又好笑又神奇，还被一个老大爷摸了头，看着手指甲里全是泥。

衣服是李栋旭的，有点紧，上面是廉价的香皂味，这个气味他身上有李栋旭身上也有。

到家了，孔刘把丢地上的东西一样样捡起来，电风扇摆好，开了，风是温热的，差德意志信风系统十万八千里，但是有大自然啊！酱油还好没摔碎不然还得再去打，菜丢自来水龙头下，哗啦啦，早上煲的汤现在要再开火热热。过去十指不沾阳春水的孔总裁现在当家庭煮夫不要太熟练，这全是托李栋旭的福。

菜做好了，放凉了，又热了两遍人还没回来。

孔刘翘着腿躺在那张小床上，枕着胳膊，满鼻子又是李栋旭的气味，他的洗发水，他的沐浴露……害，说那么高级，全是香皂罢了，柑橘气味的，很淡，总是很好闻的。

孔刘想他以前怎么没意识到，他知道李栋旭很好闻，但他从来不知道到底什么是李栋旭。

他睡不着，他已经睡了太久了。

午夜时分，李栋旭总算回来了，跟灰姑娘似的，一个人走回来的。

他刚进门孔刘就扑了上去，李栋旭兵来将挡牢牢接住，揉脑袋拍大背一气呵成。

“干嘛呢，撒娇不嫌腻歪。”

“你到哪去了？”

李栋旭叹气，却把手里的袋子提起来：“好吃哒！欧耶！”

他像哄小孩似的，孔刘只觉得好笑，特别想知道赵寅成听见李栋旭要打包时的表情。

龙虾、大闸蟹、鱼翅羹、神户牛排这类高档东西再热一热其实和路边摊也没有多少区别，李栋旭一个劲往孔刘碗里夹菜，一边看他吃一边自己咬勺子，孔刘任由他看，每一口都吃的很享受，觉得比过去在那家店吃的都爽。

他用手掰蟹腿，给栋旭剥龙虾，打嗝，放屁，一起大笑。

“孔地哲”噘嘴要栋旭给他擦擦，李栋旭给他擦了。

孔刘想：麻的，看他这乖的，怕是答应了姓赵的什么事。

“孔地哲”说栋栋你喂我吃，李栋旭看了他一眼，给他喂了一勺鸡蛋羹。

孔刘想：坐实了，淦，算了，也不能怪栋旭这个傻货，赵寅成就是挺坏的。

“孔地哲”说栋栋我吃撑了你给我揉揉吧，李栋旭把筷子一拍，亮了亮自己的大拳头：我警告你哈，别来劲！

孔刘开心了：很好，我起码没做云雀。

（小知识：韩语里云雀就是绿帽的意思~☆）

李栋旭毫无自知地戳了戳孔地哲的脑门心：怎么感觉我回来后你脑袋里轱辘轴转挺快的，想什么呢？

孔刘把李栋旭的手拉下来包在热热的掌心里，眼神专注看得李栋旭发怵。

孔刘慢慢站起来，他的影子被破烂小吊灯拉得长长的，落在李栋旭的脸上，他每往前移一点，李栋旭就被他的影子多罩住一点。

孔刘往前往前，近到只要再近一点，就可以亲上那对嘴唇，可他是孔地哲不是孔刘，所以孔地哲要问：我想亲亲你，好吗？

李栋旭的嘴巴微微张开，还有一只手在胸前握紧，他被抓着的那只手弹了下孔刘的手心，他快速地眨着眼睛，有群鸟从他脸上飞过。

“我有事要跟你讲！”李栋旭猛得把手推到他脸上。

孔刘心想：~%?…,# *'☆&℃$︿★? 都是赵寅成的错！！！！

孔刘也想：哈哈哈哈他果然很喜欢我嘿嘿嘿他脸红了他脸红了我这样他都脸红了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！

孔刘还想：但还是要先干活，唉……

孔地哲坐下了，叼着筷子吸上面的汤汁。

李栋旭绞绞手指，左看右看，在此刻的孔总裁眼里都非常可爱。

李栋旭终于说：你要学一个人，你要学他的签名，学他的讲话风格，学他的行为模式，你要完全变成那个人。

孔刘明知故问：谁？

李栋旭：孔刘。

孔刘眼光闪了闪又低下头看着手里的碗。

李栋旭拍了拍桌子，让孔地哲抬头看他：听话。

孔刘：——哦。

李栋旭叹了口气，绕过桌子坐到孔地哲身边捧起他的脸：因为你就是他，你就是孔刘。

孔地哲扭头，李栋旭又把他的脑袋掰回来：不管你想不想的起来，我需要你现在变成孔刘。

孔地哲凝视着李栋旭的眼睛：那你喜欢我是孔刘还是孔地哲？

李栋旭愣了下，但他没有退缩也盯着孔刘的眼睛，他等了会儿才缓缓地说：我喜欢孔地哲。

孔刘飞快地笑了下，又忍不住笑了下。

李栋旭看着他也跟着笑了笑，指尖点了点他的脸：但你是孔刘。

“我不是孔刘。”

“你真的是孔刘。”

“我不是我不记得了，你喜欢孔地哲那我就要做孔地哲。”

李栋旭闭了闭眼睛：“不管你是孔刘还是孔地哲我都喜欢你，你明白吗？但我需要你现在去做孔刘。”

孔刘简直不能克制自己的笑意，好在现在他想笑就笑，笑得多傻都没关系。

李栋旭刮了下他的鼻子。

“你为什么要我去做孔刘？”

**“因为你要拿回属于你的东西。”** 李栋旭坚定地点了点头。

孔刘心想：哦豁！！！不愧是我——老婆！

接下来就是孔李两人联手刷最终决战副本——赵寅成【喂

赵寅成的想法：孔家资产分的差不多了，就差个名正言顺了，拐姓孔的贪财小情人帮自己诓他在文件上签字，从此以后，孔家赵家都是我的，走上人生巅峰！

李栋旭的想法：顺水推舟召开董事会，孔地哲反正本来就是孔刘，他只要不临场犯傻，就可以堂堂正正指责赵寅成，收回自己应有的一切。

孔刘的想法：……两个XX，但李栋旭是我的漂亮蠢货其他人不可以骂。

（如果你觉得这段商战很幼稚，我开脱下只是大纲流凑合看，意会意会，感恩感恩）

（如果你觉得这段情节很熟悉，是的，参考了《呆佬拜寿》，超级好看大家去看）

期间大概还有5q字是李栋旭教孔地哲怎么演孔刘。

孔刘才知道原来以前李栋旭是这么看自己的：觉得我装X又臭屁，觉得我脑袋小，大小眼……原来还觉得我doi太粗暴（哦还好他喜欢），总之这段 **【孔刘装孔地哲装孔刘】** 的套娃时间让孔总裁身心愉悦，顺便给李栋旭一笔笔记在小本本上，蜜月的时候要一笔笔讨回来嘿嘿嘿~

最后为了出场有排面，曹世镐还贡献了自己的西服，太【】了，孔地哲只好故意弄破，在曹世镐哀嚎自己祖传西服的声音中让李栋旭打电话给赵寅成送身新的，顺便诓赵寅成给栋旭也搞了身新的。

两人一起照镜子穿西服，互相给对方打领带，都觉得自己比对方帅一点点，但真的好般配哦~♡

之后就是大决战。

赵寅成还是留了后手，不管孔李两个人配合不配合，他买通了孔刘的家庭医生，证明这个孔地哲只是长得和孔刘像而已，两个人的DNA是完全不一样的。他要把孔刘就变成孔地哲。

保安过来拉人，孔地哲就装害怕叫的嗷嗷的，李栋旭心疼的不行推开别人过去保护他，场面一时失控，搞得商战片很狗血很生离死别。

仿佛是这样 ↓↓↓：

赵寅成依稀觉得自己脑袋有点凉。

孔地哲非常恶趣味地欣赏了会儿李栋旭的哭唧唧，觉得也不能欺负老婆太过，于是借着赵寅成得意口嗨的时候，揪着一个错处逆风翻盘，不详细唠了，反正也不是这篇的重点【喂

总之就是前一秒还是实心实诚的孔地哲，后一秒就又变回了狂霸酷炫拽的孔刘了。

赵寅成：那还怎么玩？

——拍拍屁股走人了，留着孔刘自己清理门户，账大家可以慢慢算。

孔：你多吐出来些当给我结婚包红包咯

赵：我帮你多散财是替你做慈善积德哦

也不详细唠了，反正在我心里孔哥哥还是会赢的，但是商场嘛，失之东隅收之桑榆，哪来那么夸张的你死我活的，大家看片不要瞎脑补，以为人均罗斯柴尔德啊【喂

孔孔雀耍完威风才发现老婆已经跑了。领带一扯西装一脱就冲出门去追老婆。

结果李栋旭正站在门口等他，长腿一绊，孔刘一摔，立刻上去一顿老拳。

一屋子大小股东助理秘书看着前一刻威风八面的孔总在门口被揍得跟小鸡仔似的没人敢上去。

打未来大嫂是一回事，孔哥表情看着也挺享受的，估计是情趣。

大家眼观鼻鼻观心从另一个门里撤了，要不怎么说大企业国际化先进管理呢，很快整个楼层都清空了，还开了恒温加湿器，保证先生太太打得舒心打得安心打出红红火火新的一年好业绩！！！【播音腔

最后大约是李栋旭还是气呼呼跑回了自己的家，躺在床上翻来覆去煎鱼似的还在生气。

孔刘弄乱头发穿着孔地哲的衣服从窗户里爬进来，一边继续挨小拳头一边从自己还是孔地哲时候的枕头里翻出一张简笔画。

画上两个小人，是孔地哲和李栋旭。

还画了个大大的爱心，用红框围出一个房子的样子。

正面写着【结婚】，背面满满一页一看就是每天写一点，写了栋栋喜欢什么栋栋不喜欢什么以后要怎么对栋栋好怎样跟他求婚的【孔地哲求婚大作战】计划。

李栋旭一边嫌弃一边看，一边看一边偷偷开心。

“你念给我听。”李栋旭把纸往孔刘怀里一拍公开处刑他。

孔刘脸都红了，额头上爆青筋，但还是站起来念。

结果越念他脸皮越厚，李栋旭倒是羞得满脸通红。

念到最后，孔刘，也是孔地哲跪下来，他从口袋里摸出个戒指，李栋旭知道这是什么，这是街角游戏机里抓的那个最难的奖品戒指，孔地哲当时老喜欢玩那个，他一直以为他是想抓那个柯基娃娃。

“噫——”李栋旭本来还想奚落孔刘但怎么都说不下去了，他已经迫不及待地把手指伸了出来，他耳朵红红的，脸红红的，嘴唇从来都是红红的，“怎，怎么不是那个娃娃，你当时不是说打给我的吗？”

孔刘给他套上戒指，又把栋旭拉过来BOBO亲嘴。

他贴着他的嘴唇说：“那个我也打到了，放在我们新家里了！”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多就是这样的一个故事！  
> 喜欢请给我点kudos，多留言和我交流呀~  
> 先谢谢大家！


End file.
